


arms unfolding

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Songfic, i've never dated so i don't know how fights go in relationships whoops, really there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Minhyuk stood, then everything became a blur. The screaming started. More accusations. More hateful words flung that Kihyun didn't mean, that Minhyuk didn't mean. It was a fight that neither of them wanted to escalate this far. Minhyuk had expected Kihyun to pull him close and tell him that everything was okay; Kihyun expected Minhyuk to fall onto the couch with that same easy smile and say he was only kidding. The door slammed. The fire died.alternatively: Minhyuk and Kihyun fight. Kihyun comes back to fall in love with him again.





	arms unfolding

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [arms unfolding](https://youtu.be/-IiuQfYxpF0) by dodie clark as you read!! i wrote this while listening to it on loop!!

Kihyun sat in a hotel room, his hair a mess on his head. He was unbelievably exhausted, though everything was a blur the past few months. His heart ached each time he remembered Minhyuk, the man's pointed words and heated gaze. Winter had come and passed, yet the ache was still there. The words still echoed in his head. 

 

_"You have to stop being so stuck up all the time," Minhyuk had mumbled, his lip raised slightly in a scowl. It was a usual complaint, a usual jab at Kihyun that he was used to._

 

_"I'll stop being stuck up when you stop making a mess of the house," Kihyun responded simply, his words holding little bite._

 

_"But everyone else can make a mess of the house, right?" Minhyuk quipped, sucking his teeth in distaste._

 

_"Excuse me? Min, you're the one who wanted a party, and you're the one who told me not to scold everyone for making a mess," Kihyun pointed out, his brows raised slightly. Minhyuk had never been this snippy before, certainly not with such little cause. "Is something bothering you, Minhyuk?"_

 

_"Oh, not much, I just keep thinking about how you looked at Hoseok. About how he looked at you."_

 

_"Are you accusing me of doing something with him?" Kihyun questioned, sitting on the couch beside Minhyuk._

 

_"I'm not really accusing you of anything, though, if you assume I am, that must mean you did something, right?" Minhyuk questioned, the smile on his face bitter, twisting his features._

 

_"Minhyuk, that makes no sense. I'm in love with you, why would I do something with someone else?"_

 

_Minhyuk gave a shrug. It seemed he didn't care, like he was beyond reasoning. "Who knows?"_

 

_"Minhyuk, are you just trying to start something for the sake of starting it? You can't just accuse me of cheating on you when I'd never do that."_

 

_"I'm not trying to start anything, Kihyunnie," Minhyuk started, the pet name rolling off his tongue as if he spat it out, "you asked me what was bothering me."_

 

_"I expected it to be an issue at work, or a fight with a friend, not a baseless accusation. Do you think I'm that easy? Do you trust me that little?"_

 

_"I don't think you're easy. I just know it takes a few words of praise and a sweet smile to sweep you off your feet."_

 

_"Minhyuk, this is ridiculous. I don't understand why you're doing this. I'm not easy. I have literally never looked at another man," Kihyun said, rising to his feet to block Minhyuk's gaze of the door._

_"I'm sorry, Kihyun. I'm just basing it off what my friends said. They say that you look at him like a man just fell in love, and now I can't stop seeing it. You're so tender around him."_

 

_"I'm not tender around you?"_

 

_"Not when others are looking."_

 

_"Minhyuk, I love you, so much. I treat you like I always have. Of course I tease you in public, that's what we do. I've literally never seen Hoseok as anything more than your friend."_

 

_"Would you be able to say that in front of Hoseok?"_

 

_"What? Of course I would!" Kihyun raised his voice, only slightly. His brows were furrowed, his eyes squinted as he stared down at Minhyuk._

 

_"Then do it. I'll call him over. You look him in the eyes and tell him you love me. Then look me in the eyes and tell me you've never done anything with him."_

 

_"Minhyuk, I am not doing that. You have no right. It shouldn't be someone's words over mine. I've never bedded anyone but you, I've never kissed anyone but you, I've never loved anyone but you."_

 

_Minhyuk stood, then everything became a blur. The screaming started. More accusations. More hateful words flung that Kihyun didn't mean, that Minhyuk didn't mean. It was a fight that neither of them wanted to escalate this far. Minhyuk had expected Kihyun to pull him close and tell him that everything was okay; Kihyun expected Minhyuk to fall onto the couch with that same easy smile and say he was only kidding._

 

_"I'm so tired of you!" Minhyuk shouted._

 

_Kihyun stopped. Tears had already fallen down his cheeks, staining them. His lip was already red and bloody from how hard he'd bitten down on it, to stop himself from saying something he really didn't mean, to stop himself from ending the relationship they'd had for so many years, filled with mutual love and respect and trust. "You're tired of me?" He echoed, his heart feeling as if it'd fallen down into his stomach. He supposed it made sense that Minhyuk would believe his friends over Kihyun if he was tired of him. It was easy to let go of someone you were tired of._

 

_Minhyuk seemed to mellow instantly. "No, I'm not, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I've just been stressed and-"_

 

_"No," Kihyun interrupted, silence filling the room. The faint crackling of the fire could be heard. "No, you don't get to say that and then apologize. If you're tired of me, you don't take it back. Do you love me or don't you?"_

 

_"Kihyun, I love you. I do. I just couldn't stop seeing how Hoseok would be better for you, and-"_

 

_"No. If you loved me, you wouldn't have even entertained the idea of me cheating on you. I don't care if someone would be better for me or worse for me, I chose you, not him. I don't walk around and show my friends and family my wallpaper on my phone saying that it's my boyfriend Hoseok. I say it's my boyfriend, Minhyuk, and isn't he handsome?"_

 

_"Kihyunnie, I do the same thing, I've just-"_

 

_"Don't call me Kihyunnie. I'm not yours. I need a break. If I come back around and tell you I wanna try again, I will. But don't contact me."_

 

_"Kihyun, please-"_

 

_"Don't. Please," Kihyun whispered, looking into Minhyuk's eyes. Tears stained his cheeks, too. "If you say anything else, I'm going to want to stay, and I don't want to have to look at you and think about the things you've said about me tonight. I want to be able to look at you and think about trying again. So please, don't." He slowly backed away, grabbing his coat. "I'll come get my stuff at some point. Maybe when you're at work. I'll..." Without another word, Kihyun slipped his shoes on and left. The door slammed. The fire died._

 

Kihyun still didn't know why that argument had been the one to end everything, didn't understand why that one was the one to escalate. Something so stupid, so small, broke everything they'd worked so hard to make. Late December turned to January, then suddenly, it was already late November. He remembered stumbling about in the snow, tears blurring his vision until he was unable to see. A small part of Kihyun wanted to make it right. He didn't need Minhyuk, but he missed him something fierce. 

 

Sliding his shoes and coat on, Kihyun walked outside. It was already starting to snow, something that would've excited Kihyun a few years ago, though now, he didn't know if early snow meant good luck or bad. He thought about catching a cab, though decided the walk there would let him clear his head enough to speak to Minhyuk with a more level mind. He hoped that, when he saw Minhyuk, he would still feel like rebuilding their relationship. They'd blown the fire of their relationship out with their shouting, their angry words with empty meanings. He hoped that they could rekindle it, rebuild the flame they once had. 

 

He regretted running out instead of staying, but he knew that, if he were to stay any longer, he would've broken. He would've shown Minhyuk a weaker part of himself, one that the man was in no mind to handle. It made sense, of course it did, but it didn't make it any easier. It didn't make Kihyun's heart any lighter, and it probably hurt Minhyuk more than Kihyun would've liked. 

 

Kihyun didn't realize when he was at Minhyuk's doorstep until he knocked on the door. His heart was suddenly in his throat, as he hadn't been completely prepared for this. The walk was so much longer when it was warm out. 

 

The door swung open sluggishly, revealing a boy with dark brown hair. He looked tired, his uneven blink slower than ever. He blinked once, twice. "Kihyun?" He whispered in disbelief, his arms reaching out, stopping just short of Kihyun's shoulders. They fell to his sides. "Why are you here? Get in here, quick, you're gonna freeze." 

 

Kihyun stepped into the house slowly, hearing the faint crackle of a dying fire. "I'm here to talk." 

 

"About what? Sit down, Kihyun," Minhyuk murmured, already knelt in front of Kihyun to help him pull off his shoes. He tucked them away where they used to stay. He looked pleased, if only for a moment. 

 

Leading the way into the living room, Kihyun sat on the couch, taking a deep breath. "Minhyuk, do you love me?" 

 

"Do I love you? Of course I do. I've regretted everything I've said since the moment I said it. I really don't understand why I believed those words for a minute..." Minhyuk trailed off, a sad look in his eyes. "Sorry, I have no right to say anything. Go ahead, Kihyun, you can continue." He paused each time he said Kihyun's name. Kihyun realized he was trying not to call him Kihyunnie. 

 

"I wanna try. Try to look at you and feel like I did before," Kihyun said softly, looking at Minhyuk. "It'll probably be hard for me, because that took a bigger toll on me than I ever thought it would. There's something about being wrongfully accused that just cuts deep, you know? I guess it's because it shows the lack of trust. But I wanna try." 

 

"Really?" Minhyuk lit up, though his chest still seemed heavy. "Kihyun, I really don't even deserve a second chance. It was wrong of me to accuse you of that. I know better than anyone else that you aren't that kind of person." 

 

"Yeah, it's gonna take a while for me to trust you again. I've lived without you, and I can do it, but it's not something I want," Kihyun agreed, leaning back against the couch. "I like having you around. You've brought me more happiness than you ever have pain, and I'm coming back here with that in mind. I know that loving you is something that I want to try to do again. I want to fall in love with you all over again. It'll be hard, because at some point after our fight, I built walls that are hard to crack. Are you willing to try?" 

 

"Of course I am, Kihyun. I'll do everything in my power to make you trust me again. You didn't deserve anything that happened. I'm sorry," Minhyuk said softly. Kihyun could see the honesty in his eyes, the sadness and the hurt Kihyun's felt since he walked out the door. 

 

Moving closer to Minhyuk, Kihyun gave a small nod. He raised a hand, running his fingers through Minhyuk's hair, slowly, cautiously. "I guess it isn't quite the end, huh, partner in crime?" He asked softly, the strokes through Minhyuk's hair gradually becoming more natural. "I'm going to try to fall in love with you again." 

 

"I'll take care of your heart this time, Kihyun. Like I should've done before," Minhyuk murmured seriously, leaning into Kihyun's touch carefully, as if he were afraid to frighten Kihyun. 

 

"Min, you can call me Kihyunnie," Kihyun whispered finally, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

 

"Thank you for giving me another chance, Kihyunnie." 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! this was a little thing i wrote directly after [sick of losing soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555258) though it has no connection at all!!! thank you for reading!! scream at me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/jenhoney100?lang=en)


End file.
